


Welcome to Danny's

by KinbariTeaHeathen



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: DP Group Chat Fic, Danny is a meme, The rumour come out: does Phantom is southern?, also: identity crisis jokes, but that's later, eventual identity reveal, meme worthy use of duplication, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinbariTeaHeathen/pseuds/KinbariTeaHeathen
Summary: - T.F has added Danny to Class Chat-Danny:h0wdey motherfuckersPaulina:hhDanny:thought you could keep me out of the group chat huh?- Danny has changed Class Chat to Welcome to Danny's -Tucker is tasked with making a class group chat. It all goes downhill from there.





	1. It Begins (AKA: Does Phantom is Southern? Part 1)

**\- PM between Tucker and Mr. Lancer-**

**Mr. Lancer:** Mr. Foley, I have a favour to ask of you.

**Tucker:** What can I do for you Mr. Lancer?

**Mr. Lancer:** You are good with technology correct?

**Tucker:** I am the BEST at technology

**Mr. Lancer:** Good.

**Mr. Lancer:** After giving much thought to the matter, I have decided that a class group chat would help your education.

**Mr. Lancer:** I would like you to make a group chat for your class Mr. Foley.

**Tucker:** Consider it done.

**~**

**\- Tucker has created a new chat -**  
 **\- Tucker has added Sam, Valerie, Kwan, and 5 others to the chat -**  
**\- Tucker has changed the chat name to Class Chat -**  
**\- Tucker has changed their named to T.F -**

**T.F:** for Too Fine

**Sam:** Tucker what

**Dash:** what the hell is this Foley

**T.F:** Mr. Lancer said that we should have a class group chat

**Mikey:** oh I see! For sharing homework and stuff right?

**T.F:** yea

**Paulina:** do we have to be in this chat

**T.F:** yes. No one is allowed to leave my dungeon

**Kwan:** that was. Vaguely threatening

**T.F:** thank you i try

**Sam:** this is a horrible idea

**Star:** we've only had this chat for 5 minutes and i can already tell its gonna be cursed

**Lester:** i mean, it hasnt been bad so far.....

**Nathan:** we havent derailed yet

**Sam:** why havent we derailed yet? Normally it happens much faster than this

**Valerie:** why isn't Danny in the group chat

**Dash:** no one cares about him

**Mikey:** uh, yes we do

**Dash:** whatever

**Sam:** well. Danny not being here explains why this chat hasnt derailed yet

**Paulina:** wh. What do you mean by that

**Star:** Danny can't be that bad

**T.F:** oh no he is. I was just letting everyone get used to this before i added him in

**Valerie:** it cant be any worse than anything else weve seen at school

**Mikey:** i know this chat is supposed to be for homework but. Honestly at this point im all for seeing it derail

**Sam:** add him in Tucker. They've had their warning

**T.F:** ok. But. Be prepared

**\- T.F has added Danny to Class Chat-**

**Danny:** h0wdey motherfuckers

**Paulina:** hh

**Danny:** thought you could keep me out of the group chat huh?

**\- Danny has changed Class Chat to Welcome to Danny's -**

**Danny:** my city now

**Danny:** you must all answer to me

**Dash:** what the HELL Fenton

**Danny:** dont question my decrees peasant

**Dash:** excuse me???

**Kwan:** ive never seen Danny act this. Bold

**Danny:** i am. Gold bold.

**Kwan:** WHAT does that even MEAN

**Danny:** -_(^^)_-

**Star:** cursed. I told you all. Cursed.

**Danny:** the only cursed thing here is me

**Valerie:** what do you mean?????????????

**Danny:** lol idk

**Nathan:** but you're the one who said it

**Sam:** dont question it Nathan

**Nathan:** but

**T.F:** just accept it

**Paulina:** its only been ten minutes

**Paulina:** this is the FASTEST ive ever seen a chat go off the rails, and thats saying something

**Star:** true. The Phan chat took 20

**Danny:** the. The what chat

**Dash:** the Phan chat

**Mikey:** its for the Phantom fan club

**Danny:** they have a chat???

**Kwan:** its widespread knowledge at school how do you not know this?

**Sam:** please don't over estimate him

**T.F:** he may know memes but he doesn't know much else

**Danny:** lies and slander

**Sam:** Danny you asked me this morning if a banana was an animal

**Danny:** i was sleep deprived Sam. You can't blame me for that

**Paulina:** this may seem kinda off topic but. Do you guys think Phantom knows how to text?

**Danny:** wh

**Danny:** why do you ask

**Paulina:** well ive never seen him with a phone

**Danny:** hes always fighting ghosts or protecting us? Why would he carry his phone while doing that? It could break?

**T.F:** if he has a phone

**Dash:** would he even know how to use one?

**Lester:** well. We have no idea when he died so...

**Nathan:** for all we know he might not even be aware what a phone is, let alone how to text

**Star:** Phantom, upon seeing a phone for the first time: “*gasp* SORCERY”

**Kwan:** does this mean Phantom doesn't know memes

**Dash:** oh my god. We have to teach him

**Danny:** what if he already has a phone

**T.F:** petition to teach Phantom memes

**Sam:** done and signed

**Danny:** asijdofgpwasdiojahs

**Dash:** now we just have to get him a phone

**Paulina:** what do you think his text style would be

**Valerie:** he'd probably text like an old man

**Danny:** ok. Thats the last straw you take out of this square haystack

**Star:** thats not the saying?????

**\- Danny has added Phantom to Welcome to Danny's -**

**Paulina:** WH

**Mikey:** how???

**Sam:** oh good god

**T.F:** ASODIJDOFISJPA

**Phantom:** ????

**Dash:** guys calm down. It probably just some fake account Fenton set up to trick us

**Phantom:** eXcuse me???

**Phantom:** are you calling me a FAKE?

**Dash:** y. Yes

**Phantom:** you fool.

**Phantom:** look at the back of the classroom

**Dash:** wh

**Phantom:** bitch.

**~**

The class mentally thanked whatever god there was that Lancer was not currently in the room as they openly gaped in shock at Phantom, who just continued to leisurely float at the back of the classroom, smirking at their stunned faces with a phone in his hand.

“What the hell are you doing in our classroom?” Valerie asked.

“I like to sit in every once in a while. It's nice.” Phantom said, “Now. Since I've proven I am in fact, the real dealio, I've gotta get back to ghost hunting capiche?”

The class nodded, and Phantom smirked and gave them a peace sign before fading out of sight.

**~**

**\- Ghostbusters 3.0 -**

**Tucker:** excellent use of duplication

**Sam:** meh, I give it 6/10 stars. You're performance left something to be desired

**Danny:** I'll keep that in mind for next time

**-Welcome to Danny’s-**

**Mikey:** well. Guess we have a group chat with Phantom now

**Star:** I feel like we’re ignoring the fact that Fenton had Phantom’s phone number

**Lester:** excellent observation @Danny what the fuck?

**Danny:** fuck you I do what i want

**Paulina:** THAT’S NOT AN ANSWER

**Paulina:** HOW DID YOU GET THE GHOST BOY’S NUMBER????

**Danny:** I? Have a portal to green swirly town in my basement?

**Dash:** what the FUCK is green swirly town

**Sam:** he means the ghost zone

**Danny:** its the ghost zone you idiot what else could it be

**Valerie:** this still doesn’t explain you having Phantom’s number

**Danny:** how does having a portal to the ghost zone in my basement not explain me having a ghost’s phone number

**Mikey:** well how did he get a phone in the first place?

**Valerie:** did he steal it?

**T.F:** maybe he had it on him when he died?

**Lester:** are you implying that Phantom has a ghost phone

**Phantom:** a ghost phone from the ghost zone

**Phantom:** has a rather nice ring to it

**Valerie:** ah. The ghost of the conversation himself

**Paulina:** Phantom!

**Sam:** was. was that a pun?

**Phantom:** yes

**Sam:** im going to kill you

**Phantom:** you cant im already alive

**Phantom:** *dead

**T.F:** “im already alive”

**Dash:** wow cant believe Phantom’s been alive this whole time

**Kwan:** we were fooled

**Star:** tricked

**Lester:** deceived

**Phantom:** and i suppose yall will never drop this

**Valerie:** nope

**Paulina:** its already been put in the gossip mill. Whole school knows now

**Phantom:** great

**Paulina:** also

**Phantom:** suddenly i feel fear

**Paulina:** “yall”?????

**Phantom:** asddfesdhskls??????

**Mikey:** wow cant believe Phantom is southern

**Phantom:** nO IM NOT!

**Mikey:** then where are you from?

**Phantom:** I

**Phantom:** i. cannot answer that

**Mikey:** then you’re southern

**Phantom:** NO!

**Nathan:** unless, you can truthfully say otherwise, you are now southern

**Phantom:** but other people say yall all the time!

**Phantom:** that doesnt make them southern!

**Sam:** phantomisacowboy.jpeg*

**Sam:** proof that Phantom is indeed a western ghost

**Star:** ASDFGOSJIKL

**Paulina:** WHERE WAS I WHEN THIS HAPPENED???

**Phantom:** I THOUGHT YOU GOT RID OF THAT PICTURE

**Dash:** you are now officially a cowboy 

**T.F:** i’ve made the official cowboy documents

**Danny:** Phantom I have heard you say “yeehaw” unironically. it doesnt get more southern than that

**\- Ghostbusters 3.0 -**

**Sam:** CALLING YOURSELF OUT NOW I SEE

**Danny:** SHUT UP ITS FUNNY 

**-Welcome to Danny’s-**

**T.F:** ASFDUIIJAS

**Phantom:** IT WAS A JOKE!!!!! THAT DOESN’T COUNT AS PROOF

**Valerie:** as much as I love this 

**Valerie:** Phantom is kinda right? Just saying yeehaw is not proof

**Danny:** I see.

**Danny:** Time to call out the Big Shots then.

**Lester:** he’s using punctualization

**Lester:** @Phantom I think you should be afraid

**Dash:** he’s leaving the classroom

**Star:** im almost scared to know what he’s doing

**Valerie:** he’s been gone for almost five minutes are we sure he’s okay?

**Danny:** oh fUCK

**Sam:** ???

**Danny:** CHANGE OF PLANS LANCER’S ON HIS WAY TO THE CLASSROOM

**T.F:** OH SHIT

**Dash:** PHONES AWAY CODE RED CODE RED

**Danny:** @Phantom YOU’RE SAFE FOR NOW

**Danny:** BUT DONT YOU DARE THINK I’M FINISHED WITH YOU

**-2:30 PM: All Users have gone offline -**


	2. Phantom is Defintely Southern (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Nathan:** NONE of that was grammatically correct im sobbing

**-4:45 PM: All Users Online -**

**Kwan:** so are we ever going to find out why Fenton ran out of the classroom

**Kwan:** cause I for one want to know what Fenton has on Phantom

**Danny:** oh shit I forgot

**Danny:** hold on one sec

**Star:** if this doesn’t stand up to expectations I will be very disappointed

**Paulina:** i have my finger hovering over the screenshot/save button so I’ll have copies should whatever happens be deleted

**Paulina:** so this BETTER live up to the hype

**Danny:** DefinitiveProofPhantomIsSouthern.vid

**Dash:** asdfghjkskssduyg

**Valerie:** did he just use “yall’d’ve” AND “yaint” in the sAME SENTENCE???

**Nathan:** NONE of that was grammatically correct im sobbing

**Paulina:** this is now downloaded and saved to my hard drive

**Paulina:** now all we’ve gotta do is get Phantom to go southern in public

**Phantom:** fuck.

**-Ghostbusters 3.0-**

**Sam:** I have to say

**Sam:** that is a rather impressive fake southern accent

**Tucker:** i genuinely thought it was real for a few seconds

**Tucker:** why did you never tell us you could do accents???

**Danny:** it never came up???

**-Welcome to Danny’s-**

**Mikey:** are we just gonna gloss over the fact that Phantom just swore

**Lester:** profanity??? In our christian minecraft server???

**Phantom:** I’m eternally a teenager. What do you expect

**Valerie:** not that this isn’t super interesting and all but

**Phantom:** DID SOMEBODY SAY SUPER!!!!!

**Sam:** AW FUCK

**T.F:** ASDFGHJK

**Sam:** NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN

**Phantom:** I MUST FIND MY TRUSTED CAPE, AND THEN BEGIN THE PROTECTION PATROL

**Valerie:** nevermind what I was about to say

**Valerie:** what the FUCK is going on????

**-Ghostbusters 3.0-**

**Tucker:** dude, are you actually Fun and Super right now?

**Danny:** no 

**Sam:** oh thank god

**Danny:** but I might decide to mess around and actually split myself soon

**Sam:** F U C K

**Danny:** im kidding Sam

**Sam:** you FUCKING better be

**-Welcome to Danny’s-**

**Dash:** ya can someone please explain what’s going on???

**T.F:** one time a Fenton prototype hit Phantom

**T.F:** we aren’t sure what it was supposed to do

**T.F:** but it made him act like a 80’s cartoon superhero

**Sam:** complete with alliteration

**Sam:** and a bedsheet cape

**Paulina:** whose. whose bedsheet was it

**Danny:** mine

**Kwan:** why did he have your bedsheet?

**Danny:** we uh

**T.F:** we carried him up to Danny’s room after he was hit because we didn’t know what the side effects would be

**-Ghostbusters 3.0-**

**Danny:** why do you guys have a story for this scenario planned out???

**Tucker:** we don’t

**Tucker:** we’re just better at thinking on the fly than you are

**Tucker:** I mean…. Fenton? Phantom? Not very creative

**Danny:** fuck you you sack of dry mushrooms

**Sam:** seriously though. Be glad no one has figured it out

**\- Chat between ??? and Danny -**

**???:** I know who you are

**Danny:** what?

**???:** Phantom

**Danny:** oh shit

**Danny:** jk

**Danny:** I know it’s you Wes

**Danny:** you “would storm area 51” conspiracy board motherfucker

**???:** FUCK

**-Danny has changed ???’s name to Flat earther-**

**Flat earther:** how’d you know it was me?

**Danny:** only you would start this conversation with ‘I know who you are’ you ominous bithc

**Danny:** anyone else would probably start with “WHAT THE FUCK” or “D A N N Y???”

**Flat earther:** fuck you’re right

**Flat earther:** i didn’t think that through

**Danny:** you really didn’t

**Danny:** anyways, what’s up?

**Flat earther:** other than trying to expose you? Nothing much

**Flat earther:** you?

**Danny:** oh you’re gonna love this

**Danny:** i have my Fenton account, AND my Phantom account in the same group chat with the rest of my class

**Flat earther:** ASGYUEIWHAJSDXOAKD

**Flat earther:** AND THEY HAVEN’T FIGURED IT OUT YET????

**Danny:** nope

**Flat earther:** WHAT THE FUCK

**-Ghostbusters 3.0-**

**Danny:** yousummonedtheonepersonwhofigureditoutsam.png

**Sam:** why is the name for that picture so long

**Danny:** reasons

**-Welcome to Danny’s-**

**Lester:** moving on from Super Phantom

**Lester:** what DID you want to say Valerie?

**Valerie:** the next time Phantom shows up we should play country music

**Phantom:** COULD YOU NOT???

**Dash:** oh my god that’s brilliant

**Star:** I’m going to make a folder of country music to play the next time you show up Phantom

**Phantom:** guess I just. Won’t show up then

**Phantom:** it’s not like any ghosts are causing trouble right now anyways

**Nathan:** uh, actually,

**Nathan:** there’s a ghost in the park

**Phantom:** FUCK

**-Phantom has gone offline-**

**Mikey:** ……

**Mikey:** so we’re all heading to the park?

**Kwan:** yep

**Paulina:** you betcha

**Star:** I have my playlist ready

**-5:00 PM, All Users Offline-**

**-5:25 PM, All Users Online-**

**Phantom:** first of all, 

**Phantom:** fuck you guys

**Dash:** asdfghjks

**Phantom:** second of all,

**Phantom:** fUCK GREEN SWIRLY TOWN

**Kwan:** why fuck green swirly town?

**Kwan:** don’t you live there?

**Phantom:** uh

**Valerie:** oh my god do you not live in the ghost zone

**Phantom:** shit

**-T.F has changed the chat name to Phantom is Homeless-**

**Phantom:** I AM NOT

**Star:** where do you live then

**Phantom:** I am not legally allowed to tell you

**Mikey:** i suppose that’s fair

**Danny:** @T.F what the FUCK do you think you’re doing to MY chat name

**T.F:** Danny I created this chat

**Danny:** maybe so

**-Danny has changed the chat name to Danny’s Kingdom-**

**Danny:** but I rule it

**Sam:** to be honest I think Welcome to Danny’s was a better name

**Danny:** too bad

**Danny:** i have upgraded to king and I’m sticking with it

**Paulina:** isn’t Phantom technically a king?

**Paulina:** cause he defeated the ghost king?

**Phantom:** how the FUCK do you know that

**Nathan:** wait so it’s true? You’re actually a king?

**Phantom:** why do you keep doing this to me

**Dash:** we want to know more about you

**Dash:** and it’s fun

**Phantom:** technically yes I’m a king…… but I haven’t been crowned or anything so

**Sam:** does this mean that if I beat you I would be the new ruler of the ghost zone

**Phantom:** I mean…. Yeah I guess

**Sam:** get your ass over here ghost boy it’s about to go down

**T.F:** FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

**Mikey:** oh I have got to see this

**T.F:** IM PUTTING MY MONEY ON SAM

**Paulina:** MY MONEY’S ON PHANTOM

**Phantom:** considering the fact that Sam probably knows how to exorcise me I’m kinda scared to do this

**Phantom:** but anyway yeah let’s go goth girl

**Sam:** showdown begins in 10 minutes in the school parking lot

**Sam:** be there or be square

**-6:20 PM All Users Offline-**


	3. Phantom Definitely Lost That Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND YOU GET A CROWN AND YOU GET A CROWN AND YOU-

**-7:30 PM All Users Online-**

**Phantom:** ………

**T.F:** wow can’t believe that Sam’s the new queen of the ghost zone

**Sam:** to be completely honest I didn’t expect Phantom to be defeated so easily but-

**Sam:** when do I get my crown bitch

**Star:** can you even take the crown?

**Star:** considering you’re human and all

**Phantom:** at this point I don’t dare to argue

**Phantom:** but I don’t have the crown so

**Kwan:** how can you NOT have the crown???

**Nathan:** you lost it didn’t you

**Dash:** how does one lose a crown

**Phantom:** let’s say, hypothetically, that I never had the crown-

**Sam:** then what the FUCK was I fighting for then???

**Phantom:** …….. Bragging rights?

**Sam:** I demand a crown

**Danny:** does a burger king crown count

**Mikey:** i mean….. It is a symbol of royalty……

**Sam:** yes. I don’t like burger king but bring me my crown

**Danny:** i’ve given the crown to Phantom. He’s on his way

**Lester:** Danny why did you have a burger king crown laying around anyways

**Danny:** bold of you to assume i only have one crown

**Kwan:** please tell me you just have a storage of crowns

**Danny:** my room is crown city

**Dash:** I want a crown

**Star:** same

**Danny:** Phantom just took all my crowns. I think he’s planning on giving them to you guys

**Danny:** but that doesn’t not make him a crown stealing bitch

**Lester:** Phantom just showed up in my room and yeeted a crown at me

**Danny:** BEWARE THE CROWN STEALER. STEALER OF CROWNS

**Kwan:** I’m going to be honest and say that I read that as clown stealer

**Phantom:** asioadjaofkdfsdfw

**Kwan:** is he okay?

**Mikey:** he was giving me my crown when he saw your text.

**Mikey:** @Phantom I hate to tell you this but your laugh is really creepy

**Phantom:** it comes with the whole being dead thing

**Phantom:** but also, although it’s funny, I would not touch a clown with a ten foot pole

**Dash:** ….. Do we dare to ask why?

**Phantom:** bad experience 

**Star:** this just in, Phantom is afraid of clowns

**Phantom:** now I wouldn’t say afraid per see 

**Phantom:** but when you get hypnotized into joining a circus and stealing, well-

**Paulina:** im sorry what??

**Nathan:** you can be hypnotized?

**Phantom:** i mean. Yes?

**Nathan:** so if i were to swing a pendulum in front of you and tell you to speak southern in front of the whole town you’d do it?

**Phantom:** 1st of all; it was a ghost artifact it doesn’t work like that

**Phantom:** 2nd: i will NEVER speak southern in front of you

**T.F:** Phantom we already have proof that youre southern

**Phantom:** Danny could’ve very easily edited that video

**Phantom:** our voices are similar after all

**-Ghostbusters 3.0-**

**Sam:** trying harder to get yourself revealed I see

**-Danny’s Kingdom-**

**Dash:** uh no?

**Dash:** your voices aren’t similar at all? Like, yours is all echoey wobbly and stuff

**Phantom:** don’t you mean-

**Sam:** oh god please don’t

**Phantom:** ectoey wobbly?

**Sam:** That’s it. I’m going to catch you and hypnotize you to speak southern.

**Phantom:** If normal hypnotization worked I would be afraid but it doesn’t so

**Mikey:** how do you know that it doesn’t work

**Nathan:** yeah like. Have you ever tried

**Phantom:** uh. No

**Star:** then how do you know it doesn’t work?

**-Phantom has gone offline-**

**Paulina:** asidhsijdsodls

**Danny:** coward

**T.F:** you know, we could always hypnotize Danny instead

**Danny:** i think the FUCK not

**Danny:** i swear to god if you guys break into my room to hypnotize me I WILL remove your crowns and stab you with a spoon

**Dash:** why a spoon???

**Danny:** it makes a good weapon don’t judge

**Paulina:** maybe…. We should wait until morning before we chase down Phantom again

**Paulina:** tomorrow is a saturday after all

**Star:** sounds good to me

**-8:20 PM All Users Offline-**

**-9:30 AM All Users Online-**

**Paulina:** okay, where the FUCK is Phantom

**Phantom:** im not going anywhere until you guys promise you aren’t gonna try to hypnotize me

**Star:** we won’t 

**Phantom:** i dont trust like that

**Nathan:** come on it’s for science!

**Phantom:** ….. You promise you won’t make me do anything weird if it works?

**Nathan:** yep!

**Phantom:** …… fine

**Kwan:** oh holy sHIT

**Dash:** were you just following us around the whole time

**Phantom:** I mean none of you have ghost hunting technology so

**Phantom:** let’s just get this over with

**-9:40 AM All Users Offline-**

**-10:00 AM All Users Online-**

**Sam:** AIUSDHAOIDAS

**T.F:** DIFHSOPPW

**Nathan:** I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT WORKED

**Star:** PLEASE TELL ME SOMEONE GOT THAT ON CAMERA

**T.F:** EXACTLY WHO DO YOU THINK YOU’RE WITH? I’VE GOT IT UPLOADING TO THE INTERNET NOW

**Dash:** SISJDFSSDHFC

**Mikey:** well. At least now we know ghosts can be hypnotized

**Lester:** A new step foreward in ghost science

**Kwan:** ok really quick: we all agree not to tell the Fenton’s right

**Paulina:** OF COURSE WE WON’T TELL THE FENTON’S

**Paulina:** THIS IS SOMETHING THAT MUST BE KEPT TO THE TEENS

**Phantom:** I CANT BELIEVE YOU GUYS MADE ME WALK INTO A TREE

**Valerie:** we did, and it was hilarious

**Phantom:** actually no yeah I do believe it

**T.F:** HE’S ALIVE

**T.F:** STILL DEAD, BUT ALIVE

**Phantom:** I’M TAKING BACK ALL YOUR CROWNS

**Phantom:** YOU DON’T DESERVE THEM

**Star:** what do you mean? 

**Star:** why would we not deserve our crowns?

**Phantom:** YOU MADE ME WALK INTO A TREE

**Phantom:** I HAVE TREE ALL THROUGHOUT MY HAIR NOW

**Mikey:** cant. Cant you just turn intangible.

**Phantom:** ……

**Nathan:** did you SERIOUSLY forget that you, a GHOST could turn intangible?????

**Phantom:** listen,

**Phantom:** do not call me out like this

**Phantom:** it’s only been a year sometimes i forget okay?

**Paulina:** a

**Paulina:** a year?

**Dash:** as in. one year?

**Star:** o.one year

**Mikey:** Phantom. Phantom one year.

**Valerie:** PHANTOM WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONE YEAR?

**Valerie:** PHANTOM

**Lester:** by all accounts this doesn’t make sense????

**Lester:** we’ve found records of Phantom in ancient times???? Like, one year shouldn’t be possible

**Lester:** unless there was time travel involved

**-Phantom has gone offline-**

**Nathan:** oh mY GOD


	4. Sir are you aware you are a cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ma'am are you implying that I am a cat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I've never seen (much of) Doctor Who either so I'm with you on this boat Danny

**Nathan:** @Phantom YOU CAN’T JUST SAY YOU’RE ONLY ONE YEAR OLD AND THAT TIME TRAVEL IS REAL THEN GO OFFLINE

**-Phantom has come online-**

**Phantom:** FUCK YOU I’M DEAD I CAN DO WHAT I WANT

**Sam:** okay let’s all calm down for a second

**Lester:** HELL NO time travel is REAL I can’t be calm NOW

**Phantom:** listen i’m not legally allowed to tell you guys about this

**Valerie:** Under what law?????????

**Phantom:** uh

**Phantom:** ghost…...law?????

**Paulina:** while I am interested in the time travel I do believe that we should be addressing the fact that Phantom is ONE YEAR OLD

**Phantom:** hey excuse you I am 15

**Kwan:** Phantom how in the world is it possible that you’ve only been dead for one year

**Kwan:** like you’re so good at being a ghost HOW

**Phantom:** ……...I might not be as good at being a ghost as you think

**T.F:** yeah he sucks at scaring people

**Phantom:** dont tell them THAT

**T.F:** why not? It’s the truth

**Phantom:** that doesn’t mean you should SAY IT

**Star:** no no, let him speak

**Valerie:** i would like to hear of your failed attempts at scaring people as well

**Sam:** he thinks the concept of a bedsheet ghost and yelling “boo” is scary

**Danny:** it is though?

**Dash:** you’re just weak Fenton

**Dash:** strong people don’t get scared by blankets and “boo”

**Phantom:** in my defense, boo is a perfectly scary word

**Mikey:** n.no it’s not

**Lester:** do they not give you like. Lessons on how to be a ghost???

**Phantom:** I don’t think the ghost zone understands the concept of education

**Phantom:** other than the Far Frozen and that one ghost highschool, though that’s just a normal highschool

**Paulina:** there’s a HIGHSCHOOL in the GHOST ZONE????

**Phantom:** yeah it sucks

**Nathan:** going back to the time travel-

**Phantom:** please don’t

**Nathan:** does this make Phantom the real life Doctor Who?

**Phantom:** I’m not qualified to be a doctor I don’t think? I mean I was a C minus student

**Mikey:** ….. Phantom have you not seen Doctor Who?

**Phantom:** n. No?

**-Ghostbusters 3.0-**

**Tucker:** Danny have you actually not seen Doctor Who

**Danny:** ….. I’ve heard of it

**Sam:** oh my GOD

**-Danny’s Kingdom-**

**Sam:** alright that’s it, movie night at my place

**Sam:** we marathoning the best of Doctor Who

**Paulina:** I’m down for this but why at your place?

**T.F:** she has a home theater?

**Star:** she has a WHAT

**Danny:** yeah and a bowling alley

**Danny:** it’s pretty cool

**Dash:** alright I’m sold lets do this

**Sam:** you’ll have to give me like two hours to set things up and securely lock the garden

**Kwan:** wh. Why would you need to lock up the garden

**Sam:** I don’t want Phantom getting into the Ghostialis attrahere again

**Paulina:** the WHAT

**Lester:** is that…….ghost nip?????

**T.F:** yep. Ghost nip

**Valerie:** like catnip?

**Phantom:** ma’am, are you implying that I am a cat

**Mikey:** she’s not wrong

**Phantom:** and what exactly do you mean by that

**-Ghostbusters 3.0-**

**Danny:** no seriously what does he mean by that

**Danny:** I don’t actually act like a cat do I?

**Sam:** ……..

**Tucker:** ……..

**Sam:** Danny I hate to break this to you

**Danny:** FUCK

**-Danny’s Kingdom-**

**Star:** I mean we have caught you purring multiple times?

**Phantom:** im sorry you’ve caught me doing WHAT

**-Ghostbusters 3.0-**

**Danny:** I PURR????

**Tucker:** y.yeah

**Danny:** AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS WHY???

**Sam:** we thought you knew?

**Danny:** CLEARLY I DID NOT

**-Danny’s Kingdom-**

**Paulina:** where you….. Not aware that you purred?

**Phantom:** NO I WASN’T

**Valerie:** this whole conversation gives off intense vibes of the “sir are you aware you are a cat” meme

**T.F:** askdjhadkfadlfas;f

**Kwan:** someone please edit that

**T.F:** already on it

**Phantom:** Tucker I am not afraid to hack your computer

**Lester:** you can hack????

**Phantom:** I never said that

**Mikey:** you literally just threatened to hack Tucker’s computer

**Danny:** that’s just the short version of “phase into Tucker’s computer and Thanos snap his files”

**T.F:** @Phantom please do not do that again

**T.F:** once was enough

**Phantom:** we shall see…..

**T.F:** Phantom

**Phantom:** :)

**T.F:** PHANTOM

**-Phantom has gone offline-**

**Valerie:** he wasn’t even threatening me and I feel incredibly threatened

**Author's Note:**

> * You remember the episode where Danny got put in a cowboy outfit for a few seconds? Yeah that's the picture Sam posted.  
> Danny is going along with the whole "Phantom is Southern" thing because not only is it a) hilarious, but it also protects his identity by making yet another difference between Danny and Phantom exist.
> 
> Expect things to get crazier in the next chapter


End file.
